dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
List of shrines in Dragon Quest III
Little Shrine The Little Shrine located near the Path of Promise (Cave of Enticement). An old man lives here who advises the hero that he must have a Wrecking ball for the upcoming cave. The remakes also include a bookshelf article on the potential of whips and boomerangs. Desert Shrine This shrine is located in a swamp east of Isis. Wayfarer's Chapel The Wayfarer's Shrine serves as part of the path to reach Manoza for the first time after the Ultimate Key is obtained. It contains a two teleportals leading to the right portal in Teleportal Shrine and Olivia's Promontory. Shrine Jail Shrine Jail, also referred to as Shrine of Shackles by a resident, lies beyond the strait of Olivia's Promontory. The prison cannot be sailed to until Olivia's restless spirit has been calmed, meaning that the Hero must retrieve the Locket of Love from the rotten hull of the Phantom ship. This frees the soul of Eric, and the two ghosts reunite at last in the skies over the promontory as they ascend to heaven together. Within the prison lies two lingering spirits, one of whom was a man known as Simão. He tells the Hero to search near his skeletal remains to retrieve the Mountaincleaver, allowing the party passage into the Maw of the Necrogond. Wayfarer's Inn Wayfarer's Inn is located on the mainland north of Jipang. Also has a teleportal behind a Ultimate Key door leading to the Wayfarer's Shrine. Wayfarer's Shrine Wayfarer's Shrine is located on the coast northwest of Theddon and southwest of Portoga. It contains a teleportal to the Wayfarer's Inn Shallows Shrine Shallows Shrine is found by traveling north of Mur by ship and using the Bottomless pot on the shoals to reveal it. The Ultimate Key is found in a chest upon entry. Shrine of Leiamland Shrine where Lamias egg rests. Has pedestals for the Six Orbs to be placed in order to hatch Lamia. In the remakes of Dragon Quest III, this shrine later contains the entrance to the second bonus dungeon. Shrine of the Dwarf Shrine of the Dwarf 'is north of the four mountains where the Yggdrasil leaf is found. Residents include a dwarf claiming to have journeyed with Ortega, as well as two cats. One of which tells the Hero and party about the Yggdrasil leaf. Olivia's Promontory '''Olivia's Promontory '''is located by the river of the Promontory. It contains two teleportal leading to the right room in Wayfarer's Chapel and the center portal in Teleportal Shrine. Teleportal Shrine T'eleportal Shrine is a teleportal hub shrine. Contains 3 different teleportals. They lead to Romarian Outpost (Left), Olivia's Promontory (Center) and the left room in Wayfarer's Chapel (Right). Portoga Lighthouse Portoga Lighthouse is a shrine just south of the castle of Portoga. Romarian Outpost Romarian Outpost is a shrine which connects Romaria to the country of Portoga. Contains a Magic Key door, as well as an Ultimate Key door blocking a teleportal to the Teleportal Shrine. Necrogond Shrine Southern Shrine :Main article: Southern Shrine Category:Dragon Quest III lists Category:Dragon Quest III locations Category:Location lists